minecraftstorymodefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Order of the Command Block/Order's Christmas Countdown 2018! Pt. 6
Chapter 6: 8 days 'till Christmas... Umoja (Unity): To strive for and to maintain unity in the family, community, nation, and race Domitron stared intensely at the clock as it ticked closer and closer to the time where everything would be set in motion. They had all set up a system of tiny pranks and petty misfortunes to upset the AU versions of themselves. He could only hope it worked and that everything would soon be over. He wasn’t sure how long everyone could hold it together. Everyone had split up, going to their own corners of the house. Domitron had selected the kitchen, as it provided a view of the front door, which boasted a shiny, new lock. Apparently, AU Domi had been so rattled by Wolf's mishap that he decided to lock every door to the outside. Narrator had offered no real reason for his silence, and vanished in Order’s direction. Still ticking. Not yet. Domitron adjusted his nightshirt anxiously. He was glad no one was there to see him. Georgia was frazzled enough as is, and if he made the others nervous by looking nervous… well, he’d certainly be upset. He couldn’t do that to them. If he fell apart, they’d all start to panic and fall apart. They loved each other too much to just not care. Those dark thoughts scattered like the wind when a couple of resounding knocks reached Domitron’s ears. His head shot towards the direction of the front door. He stepped forward, but quickly remembered himself and drew back. Just in time, as AU Domi whisked through the kitchen and reached the door a second later. Any delay and he would’ve gotten passed through. He shuddered, recalling Wolf’s agonized screams. AU Domi quickly unlocked the door and smiled as three teens stepped in, greeting him with equally wide grins. Domitron immediately recognized all three: Molly, Miles, and Oce. They looked exactly as Domitron knew them, down to their clothing. However, he could just feel some part of his body and mind screaming, protesting. It felt like something was keeping him from ever forming a true connection with the others, yelling “They’re not your friends! They’re not for you!”. He couldn’t feel that when he looked at his other self. Glancing back at said person, Domitron noted that his AU self really seemed happy. There was a sparkle in his eyes, and he eagerly led the other three into the living room and turned on the TV. Domitron frowned slightly. He remembered yesterday morning, when he had greeted his own friends the same way, showing Wolf the game he’d just been playing and laughing with him. His heart twisted. Domitron wanted to follow, he wanted to see more, but he knew he shouldn’t. He should tell someone people were arriving. He turned away, only to hear the door open once more. He looked over his shoulder. Poli. Charles. Niko and Becky entered a moment after. Domitron tentatively entered the living room after them. AU Domi and the others all greeted each other and started talking. It was nice. Domitron slid into the corner, completely unnoticed, and watched. And the clock kept ticking. More people came. Jack, Blue, Steve, Alex, and Pig Master. Even the other versions of his friends currently hidden within the house arrived. Order, L, Georgia, Wolf, and even Narrator arrived. Domitron still crouched in the corner, entranced by seeing everyone just being happy together. He felt horrible, physically and emotionally. This could’ve been Christmas morning for everyone, but then everything went wrong. This could’ve been his actual friends, laughing and talking and playing together, but it wasn’t. His real friends didn’t technically exist here. He didn’t exist here. It was all gone. It felt like a punch to the gut. He hated it. He hated all of it. He wanted his own friends to be smiling. He wasn’t sure how long he sat in the corner, just watching everyone arrive and hang out. He did notice, however, when a certain quartet of ghosts returned with two others. Only two. One was clearly male, bathed in a purple light that was too iconic for Domitron not to immediately place: the color of the eyes of the Ender Dragon. It was Ender, no doubt. His eyes shifted to the smaller spirit beside him. This one was short, with a light teal color. Domitron couldn’t place anything defining on them. It was like someone had aggressively blurred out everything. Louis looked over at the crowd of AU people, fizzled a bit, and then tugged everyone into the kitchen. Domi rose on shaky legs to follow them, but staggered and had to lean against a wall. The blood rushed to his head. Groaning softly, he clutched his torso. Niko heard, and the scream she gave shook Domi to his core. It was like someone had discovered a dead body. Moments later, her face was in his, calling his name frantically. “I’m OK, I’m OK. Stood up to fast, s’all,” Domitron slurred slightly, blinking furiously. Niko looked terrified. “I wasn’t close to them. I’m fine.” All of them were staring at him in horror. Ender and the other teal ghost came to Domitron, supporting him. Domitron didn’t realize he was starting to collapse. “I’m gonna go find someone! Get him out of there!” Miles shouted, and then he, Blue, and Louis split up. They vanished into different rooms. Niko attempted to pull Domitron into the kitchen, but he stumbled as they moved. His hands burned as they slid across the carpet. “DOMI!” It was Wolf. Blue coasted overhead, following as Wolf dashed to his side and seized his hands. Domitron’s vision was swimming. It made no sense to him. He hadn’t been close. “Dude! C’mon, snap out of it! What happened?” His voice was rising in panic. It was barely two seconds later when everyone else came in, shouting and looking like the world was falling apart. Domitron wanted to slap himself. He wanted everyone to be together, but not like this. The pale, teal spirit seemed even blurrier, which almost was impossible. It stuck by his side, speaking comforts in a distorted voice. Ender looked upset every time it spoke. L and Order tried to pull Domi up again, but neither had the strength, and Domitron couldn’t function properly. He was sweating. He felt sick. “How-how long was he here?!” L asked, turning fearfully to Niko. "We don’t know! Probably over an hour, at least!” She responded, voice breaking. “Does it matter?! It’s happening faster, and we don’t have time! Move him! Please!” Miles reprimanded, sounding so profoundly terrified that everyone fell silent. Many hands started moving Domitron into the kitchen. He couldn’t focus anymore. It couldn’t be that bad. He knew the other ghosts were slowly vanishing, but it couldn’t be that fast. There was still time. He noticed the teal wasn’t there anymore, and felt his entire vision go black. They were shouting again. Georgia, her voice high and shrill, screaming something. Order’s hyperventilating, mixed with hiccups and sobs. Wolf shook him, yelling and crying. L pulled his arm. She was quiet, but he felt tears on his arm. He heard someone say “Ren”. He tried to open his eyes again. They were all there. The teal ghost was gone. Everyone was blurry, but the ghosts were only blotches of color in his eyes. He messed up. “Sorry,” he whispered, no, coughed,” I just wanted to see us together again.” “We… Dom, don’t you dare give up- we can…” Wolf stopped talking. Domi felt his eyes shut again. He felt awful. His insides were tearing themselves apart. His head was screaming. He wanted sleep. He wanted to never have gone into the room. Had everything always sounded so far away? It hurt his ears, despite being so quiet. He was on the floor entirely, now. They were screaming, but it didn’t sound like it. His entire arm went numb. He tried to move it, but nothing happened. For one awful, final moment, it all rushed back to him. He had stayed far too near his other self. All the spirits were fading out, and his tear-stricken friends were all sobbing over him. It was clear in his eyes right then. He saw all their lovely faces, filled with hot, salty tears and contorted into deep frowns, and did the last thing he possibly could. He smiled at them one last time, then let the numbness overtake him. Maybe he’d dream of them, this time. Category:Blog posts